


Drippin'

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Handcuffs, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Painplay, Rank Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Chris should have known better.





	Drippin'

 

He should have known something bullshit was going on when Leon suggested they light a scented candle in their room to 'create a mood'. It wasn't just corny-ass Leon trying to be extra. It was this. But, to be fair, Chris should have seen this coming even sooner than that when Leon managed to convince him to wax his body a day or so ago. Especially since the man never complained about his body hair before. In fact, Leon revealed in it, but suddenly, he was as smooth as a cue ball.

 

Chris jerked, hissing, toes and fingers curling and his ears burning at the sound of his own combination of pain and pleasure as wax plopped carefully along the muscle line of his pec. Jerking his wrists against the handcuffs would do nothing but irritating his wrists--- Leon was using an old leftover pair, the key dangling around Chris' neck in morbid decoration. Chris knew this but squirmed against the wax and the restraints anyway, the chaffing sting of the cuffs making him mind drift lower into the haze of the play, making him focus only on Leon's voice and the unpredictable next spot of wax.

 

"Other side" Leon warned before making another line on the opposite pec. His eyes reflected the dancing light of the candlelight, visibly tickled at Chris' controlling flinches.

 

"H-hah… Leon, c'mon… I can't…!"

 

"Safe word…"

 

Chris shuddered out a breath, but did not speak it. Leon leaned forward, lips pressing against the other's thick neck while drizzling dots of wax along the dips of his abs, watching from the cut of his eyes how the muscle jumped and flexed against the low temp wax. He looked past that at Chris' cock pulsing where it lay in the nook of his hip.

 

His lips moved up and kissed against his ear before rasping out, "You _can_ , Chris. There is no _can't_ , is there?"

 

"N-no… no there isn't."

 

"Want more, Captain?"

 

"God, _yes_ …"

 

Leon kept his eyes on Chris, not his hand, to bask in the horrific delight of his lover's eyes rolling back into his head and his lips parting in a silent scream as he poured a generous amount of wax at the base of his cock, only to finish it with a dainty spot on his glans.

 

"Actually kept yourself quiet. I'm impressed," Leon mused as he put the candle down and straddled his lover, "But think you can handle a bit more wax. Perhaps I'll plug your hole with while edging you with wax."

 

The return look of a lazy, confident smirk was Leon's indicator that Chris is happily deep in his space. The purr of a response was Leon's own switch to dive deeper into the play.

 

"There is no _can't_ , agent."


End file.
